Intimate Encounters
by Luvable
Summary: Where fears comes to light, fantasy becomes reality and intrigues and curiosity are satisfied.


_Netherfield _

"_Jane did not escape this rain at all" Lizzy mumble on her way upstairs._

"_Until tomorrow I will see what damage is done in the course of pursuiting money, oh mother why can't you be of some sense"_

_Nothing to it now but wait. Thinking this lizzy finally went to bed._

After arriving at Netherfield, Lizzy finally found out that Jane did get caught in the storm but not only that she fell ill. It's a good thing that it is not too severe.

Lizzy was also glad that she was not with Jane in a way too.

That afternoon a very reluctant Miss Bingley oblige her to stay with her sister, seeing as how Jane prefer her to stay and Mr. Bingley would have allowed her too to ease his guest comfort.

Jumping at the chance to show Mr. Darcy what a good host she was and how considerate she can be she immediately offered before her brother can say anything. Although she hated having Ms. Eliza within the same home as her Mr. Darcy.

Fate had other plans for Lizzy though for she will not be alone and secret that she would have best be left out of notice will come to light.

"What! Oh my" was the first thing to come out of Lizzy mouth as she was shaken out of a very intimate dream due to finding and reading a very very improper book for ladies in her father book room.

Intrigued as she is when she stumbles upon it and knowing something of animal husbandry and reading about farming she just had to read what was hidden within the folds of the Book with the only thing of indication is the KS on the cover.

The images and explanation put such a blush on her that she had to avoided everyone at home especially her father. Lucky for her she was in constant correspondence with her aunt about the happening of Hertfortshire and with Jane and Bingleys seeming attachment that correspondence was daily between them. Sometimes she gets two to three at a time. This also includes their planned trip to the peak and Lake District.

This allowed her to be out of the house or her room for a while and lesson her encounters with her father and family. They all know Lizzy's love for her walks and the woods that none suspects that she could not be around them all and think of what she have learnt. Thinking of these graphic images of what all a man and a woman, married of course, can do she wonder if they are at all possible. Since knowing of what occur between a married couple, this only limited to what she was told by her Aunt since she was still too young and will be given more upon finding a suitor, she had thought that the woman must be lying down to procreate. Out of all that she have seen, the simplest one is the one that intrigue her the most, was the one with the woman on top.

This according to the explanation she read implies that the woman is the one that is to do the work of the man but the woman will be straddling the man like riding like a man on horse back. And moving in the same notion as moving on a horse.

Being Lizzy as she is, she just had to find a way to see how it works. One evening she had hid a blanket outside and locating it she took it with her to another favourite part of the woods that have a stream running true it. Locating a fallen log she covered it with the blanket and straddles it. Fortunate for her the log was just the size of a man, which allowed her to see of it, was possible to move against it as she had seen. It work but she did not see how a man, any gentleman would allow his wife to take control in such an intimate act and him being under her as if he was the wife.

After much thought for the rest of that day, she had completely forgotten about it, until now when out of no reason it came to her mind. Looking around her room for water and finding none she finally decided to go get some.

Leaving quietly from her room and walking along a corridor she noted that the storm of yesterday was not over but just broken in parts and another one seems to be approaching their area. Thinking that she would have time to make it to the kitchen and back she went to locate the kitchen and get some water. What she was not anticipating was that in the night every corner looked the same thus getting lost.

Lighting quickly brightens where she was giving way for her to locate the stairs but not only that she was only too aware that the storm was actually there already. With the wind blowing so hard that she did not realize that it would have caught up with her before she even left the kitchen.

Boom, came the thunder explicating a muffled shriek from her lips. If there is one thing to make the ever independent and formidable Lizzy queasy and disoriented is was the thunder. Quickly climbing the stairs she turn a corner going left instead of right and quickly running down the corridor to the end and taking the last door to the right. Knowing that that should have been her door. No one knowing that someone was about like a lost soul since Lizzy had on a fairly new bed slippers and cushioned her feet on the floor boards. This was provided by her Aunt to replace her well worn on that she had receive upon her eighteen birthday.

Quickly enter she closed her door and locked it. Hearing another thunder she run straight to her bed and climbed in on her hands and knees and fully realizing that she was stranddling a very firm muscle thigh between her legs and leaning on a very firm chest. Clutching the bedding that was covering this impromptu pillow she only manage to expose his chest to her eye if she would have open her eyes to see.

With another thunder making its presents know, she could only squeeze her legs and clutch more of the bedding fully expose her man pillow.

Being thus jerk from a most pleasant dream and he wish he could stay in since it was with the same object that now lies upon him he would not have mind opening his eyes. "aahh" came another muffled cry thus fully jerking him awake only to realize that someone was actually on him. Not really being able to move much of himself but only him hand he firmly grip the persons upper arm hoping against hope that it was not Miss Bingley that actually got into his room. But then another racket came only to scare Lizzy into movement and she clung to him for life.

With just a chance look by the flash of lightening he was thus render speechless at the sight he saw. She was not only in a very lose night dress but a very delicate well loved one too for with the flashing of lighting he could not only plainly see the outline of his Lizzy but also the shape of her figure and her dark rose buds. With one of the firm grip of her hand he only manage to pull her night dress exposing about half of her left breast when another flash came and then the thunder jerking her again. To his benefit he could now comfirm that indeed around her rose buds are dark.

At an extreme loss as to what to do with the sudden situation he now found himself, faith solved it for him. "aahh" came yet another muffle cry this time into his chest he try to raise himself up into a sitting position. This only serves as an anchor for lizzy who quickly wrap her arms around him, allowing him to also wrap his around her.

"Elizabeth, shhh, its ok, just try to relax" "Elizabeth, just think of something else, or better yet tell me something funny from your child hood" Having to repeat this twice Darcy finally felt her relaxing in his arm, but then just as suddenly pull back realizing that she was indeed not in her room or her bed but in Mr. Darcy's arm. Before she could so much as protest lighting and thunder erupted the sky making her immediately fling her self back into his arms and bury her head into his chest again.

With the force of her collision he was almost sent back into the bed. But with this, her force also made her become more intimately in contact with Darcy, with only the bedding as obstacle between them. Hear and feeling another rumble but somehow more different, Lizzy felt a shiver ran down her spine straight to her core, becoming more heated with the feel of him poking her for her efforts. Liking this more and more she spread her legs wide, only eliciting another groan from him and feeling exactly what she is doing to him. Lizzy grips onto him tighter feeling him squirm under her as well as stiffen so as not to alarm her of what she is doing.

Being the gentleman he is and feeling exactly the postion and limited barrier they have between them, he would have loved to rub himself into her and find a most pleasurable release. But born and raised a gentleman and good principles, he immediately stiffen realising that he not only had Lizzy in his arm and at a way he most wanted from his many dreams, but as his wife, he knew he had to find some control.

He will not be the ruin of her reputation nor cause to be the one to force her to marry him for he knew she would recent that most of all.

"Elizabeth, whatever you do, do not move at the moment" He groaned out huskily. He immediately wrap his arm around her when he felt her pull back from his chest for even the smallest movement is affecting him into the most aroused he have been in a his life. With this movement though only cause him to bring her more forcefully into his member not only bringing a loud groan from him but also one from Lizzy.

"Oh God" he groan out of clenched teeth near her ears. "Are you trying to kill me". But thinking and feeling of each other where they connected both completely forgot about the storm slowly ranging outside, slowly making it way beyond.

Feeling him relaxing from under her and wanting to feel that pleasure of having him rub against her core and wanting more of what she was not sure, she began to squirm against him again. Feeling him on her again she began to move more and more, making him forget everything and also the main thing that this was his Lizzy and she was not just a lady but a maiden and not sure what she was asking for.

But his mind and his body had two different minds and since his body was winning this war and desperately wanting release for a time had him gripping her hips and pulling her even harder against him. Being thus release she turn a bit side way not only giving more assess to herself but fully exposing her full round left breast, gripping onto his leg. Leaving her right hand to painfully grip his shoulder leaving half moon makes on him.

As the room lighten but a far off lighten he open his eyes to see her in pure ecstasy trying to find fulfilment with him. Circling one of his arms around her, he took his free hand and slowly caress her face for her to look at him silently asking her still if she is willing to allow him to give her the release she desperately crave.

Seeing love in his now darken blue eyes, she conceded to him to show her what she so wanted to know. Thus permitted he slowly brought his long figures over her lips travelling down as he goes making her tilt her head back and groan more in respond to his attentions. He angled his hand to move to her perfectly exposed breast making her realizing that part of her thrusting and feelings for more are coming from the friction created upon her breast with her shirt moving under her. Finally being allowed the liberty of gripping her breast was more than a dream come true, and fully knowing that his hands just bearly could grip her entire breast and gripped them he did. Squeezing and fondling them as his desire increase to wanting to taste them. Taking his thumb and fore finger he pluck on her oversensitive nipples becoming more fascinated at seeing them becoming hard in his fingers and know that she likes it so just by the feel of her practically going limp in his arms, her grip on his legs slaken and the feel of nails digging harder into his shoulder.

Raising his hand higher from her waist he pulls her closer to him giving himself access to her other breast though there was still the obstacle of her clothing but this made no difference to him as yet. Taking part of her breast in his mouth made her moan out in ecstasy as she felt his hot breath on her person. Although not fully able to take it as he please he licked around her orbs, while simultaneously pulling and squeezing her other nipple.

Becoming more overwhelmed with everything going around in her she push herself hard on him, "oh god lizzy, that's it harder" By the way she was acting he new she is coming closer to her release. Wanting not only to taste her as she comes he also wonder if her innocence would be too high to know of ways to please her without taking her virtue. "oh Lizzy if only I could taste you and give you your release you so desperately seek" he groan into her breast. Having actually heard him in all her defumble state was a miracle in itself but ride him she continues want to feel that climax of collision as her heard describe in some brazen novels she stumble upon at one time. "anything, oh please anything" She pleads to him while pulling at his full head of dark unruly curls.

Looking at her he waited just a bit to see acceptance of the liberties she is allowing him but before he can continue he looked at her with as much love as he possessed and also making her know that if he claim this of her he wants to claims everything from her. Looking back as hm for he did not more after her acceptance to give her what she is asking he then realize that he wants to but that he wants her as well not just the pleasure of the moment. He tries to convey to her that her wants to claim her and her love for he already loves her. Noting this she wonder if she could give herself fully to him, "Accept me and my hand" "PLEASE". At this moment she would have given him anything he ask for including herself and deal with the rest later. Which she will have to do and see if he truly is a good man and if she truly can live with this. Quickly thinking of every encounter thus far she can safely say that he is a good man although the circumstance at present would almost be against him but so it would be with her too. Attraction is what she first felt for him though and now knowing this she believe she can especially take him and his hand, since he seems to be the only man thus far to elicit such a strong emotion from her.

"Oh Yes" "yes, yes" she said looking straight into his eye making him also see that she accept not just because of the situation but him as a whole. This only serve to produce the most brilliant smile anyone for that matter have seen on his person. Liking this effect she have on him, promised herself to find ways to make it appear upon his face as often as she can.

So happy was he that he release her person and held her face and soundly kissed her senseless. A bit shock upon feeling his lips on hers, she did not take long to reciprocate his attention by following his lead, upon feeling his tongue and his breath on her lips she gasp at the new sensation but was not given much time to thing on it for he quickly recaptured her lips in a most passionate kiss. Feeling his tongue invading her she quickly brought hers forward and was stun by the feel of his owe trying to dominate hers and a battle ensue until separation for much need air was necessary.

Thus freed he trailed kisses over her entire face coming down slowly to her neck. Bending her head to give him more access he supported her with his hands for a bit loving the noises coming from her when he hits a particular spot just under her ears. Not wanting to linger too much especially since females skins are very delicate and if he continued there would be proof of her not be being ladylike and virtuous. He would never want anyone to label her as wanton or as a street woman. Thus he continued down her as well as slowly lowering her to the comforts of his silk sheets. His destination one perfectly expose breast that he so dreamt of tasting. Using his other hand as well both reached her breast at the same time. One hand grip one under the cloth and the other easily fitting into his month as though it was made just for him. Pulling, squeezing, sucking and even lightly biting he aroused his love with great pleasure and finding her groans and moans even the occasional pulling of his hair most gratifying. When she starts to move more frantically and kept arching into him he knew she was fast approaching a climax that would be of great relief to watch he move his hands over her well toned stomach, almost stopping what he was doing in surprising to find a woman, any woman for that matter with such a body. It is even unheard of within any society. Keeping his mouth occupy he continued his exploration of her person till he reached her most treasured jewel.

Sliding his middle finger in between her lips he felt how wet she is and that if he where of the mind he could easily complete them for she was more than ready and accommodating for him to have easy and full penetration. He was though a gentleman with strong principles and though he would never do activities that other rich men entertained themselves with, there was just something about this woman that makes him forget himself. Then again he though she agrees to be mine and I am already hers. He knew he would not have mush time till she finds release, especially if he continues to pressure and rub her lips. Making his way down her, he kiss her navel just as he insert his finger into her, with his lips he held her in place for she was starting to trash in complete abandonment at feeling him penetrate her.

Releasing herself and most please that he was giving to her she ride his finger until he took it away, he laughs as she groans in disapproval only to almost scream into the darken night as she felt his hot breath upon her jewels. "OH, my god" she murmurs between clamped lips as not to make too much noise in the now quite night.

Holding her thigh with his hands almost backwards he used his fingers to spread her lips and inhaled her essence. Bowling against her again he watch in amazement how she release more of her essence. "beautiful" he whispers near here just before he kiss her on her nether lips. Arching once again as whole new sensation hits her. She so wanted to grab his hair at that moment and not being able to grip his sheets, she turns and grips her breast and squeezed them. Seeing this he grins into her, that she felt also and smile knowing he is loving this as much a she is. As she grip her nipples, he quickly sucks on her again causing her to squeezed them and pull on them harder.

Loving her and loving the way she plays with herself he start to concentrate on her. Licking up her essence he suck as much of her as he can. Truly it seems he can't get enough of her and keep going. Feeling her tightening her thigh around his head he sticks his tongue inside her giving her her release. He captures her essence as she ride the waves of her explosive climax. As she reaches the end, he kisses her once more and slowly makes his way up her body, kissing her breast a bit longer he finally pushing himself to the side of her where they both can catch their breaths.

When finally they have some control to the breath they both looked at each other with contented smiles on their faces. "WOW" was heard from both there lips causing laughter to erupt.

"Where did you learnt of such things" he stated in wonderment not believing that the woman he was started to love would even know of these activities but willing to try them.

Laughing a bit at his expression on his face she stated "Was is not you who stated that to be considered accomplished a woman must be well read" Smiling she continues "well sir what have you to say"

"Fully agreeing with you there, but as long as its you and me doing what we learnt I have no complaint, absolutely none" Darcy for one knew from her character that she would be quite a passionate woman and he is only glad to be part of it thus far, he can't wait to take her back to Pemberly where they could continue try whatever they wish to try as well as have the privacy to make as much noise as they want without having to control themselves.

He kiss her once more and was most disappointed that he could not keep her there in his arms for she must be on her way before they are discovered and she must attend to her sister.

Kiss her and giving her another bite upon her rosy nipples he pulls her into a sitting position and straightens her gown before walking to her the door.

Before he could open it though she quickly spins around on her heels and kiss him. Before she pulls away though he pulls her back and passionately kiss her again all the while leading her the short distance to the door. Instead of opening it though he leaves her against it. Lifting her slightly to have a better access to her lips, he raised her leg over his hips, fully showing her what she is doing to him again. Hooking her other leg over his hips she rubs against him once more. Becoming fully aroused again and having her trying to ride him again he quickly pulls his lips away from her and leans his forhead agains hers. "lizzy if we continue you will not be leaving her an innocence and I would prefer you stay as such till the wedding night" "oh" was all that came from her lips until a thought struck her. "ok my darcy, but only on one condition before I leave" "anything My love" darcy emphatically declares.

"Anything, anything" she declares. "Yes anything within my power" he states wondering what it is she wants hoping against hope but dreading that she not ask to continue for he is not sure how he would deal with that.

"ok" she says and she release her hold on his hips and slides down to the ground. He would have help her if he was not trying to keep still as not to let the sheet he loosely put around his lower half from falling.

"do not worry my love it is nothing too as in you just keeping where you are and not moving" she so wanted to laugh as a very confused expression crossed his face. Agree he did though. Smiling she said "ok then, I will leave you now but not before…." She lowered her hand down his chest smiling as she fell his muscles tighten under her hand and seeing him assert as much control over himself as not to grab and do just what he promise he would not do until they are married.

Reaching his stomach she move fast in pulling the sheets loose and letting it fall from her grip and backed away from him almost as is afraid him would move to capture her as if she was a prey.

Smiling " I like what I see, see you tomorrow my love" and as quickly as that she opened his door and was gone with a soft click of the door.

Laughter was what she received as she made her way down the corridor to the opposite side of the house and straight to her room.

Sleep they both would but the smile that lingers upon their lips bespoke of what dreams and who they would dream of they will have.

"Until tomorrow my love" was the last thing they utter until taken away into their own dreams of exotic fantasies they can create and plans to do.


End file.
